Continue de rêver, je serais toujours là pour toi
by Evanae
Summary: Une île avec des oiseaux géants, vous y croyez ? Ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'ils ont vues. Pourtant ils ne pensaient que c'était un simple rêve aux allures de réalité qui persista même alors que le cadet les abandonnait quelques mois plus tard et que l'ainé suivit le même chemin plus tard, laissant le dernier de la fratrie continuer de vivre avec ce souvenir si brûlant.


**Bonjour !**

**Je vous fait un petit cadeau avant de partir, il s'agit d'une fiction en cadeau à Chibichibiluna pour son 150eme commentaire sur la fic _The Shadow of the Revolutionary_. J'ai prit un grand plaisir à vous écrire ce prologue et je prendrais un grand plaisir à vous écrire la suite !**

**Les conditions sont : comme personnages, nos trois terreurs de Dawn, de préférence enfants et comme thème central "aventure".**

**Il y a aussi d'autres conditions mais je vais vous laissez la surprise sinon ce n'est pas marrant ! Donc bonne lecture !**

* * *

Aux confins de Impel Down, Hiken no Ace attends. Il attend son exécution qu'il sait inévitable par le simple fait que personne ne viendra le sortir du merdier dans lequel il s'est fourré. Et pendant qu'il attend, il se souviens encore de la discussion qu'il a eut avec le Jiji.

_'Mon seul père est Shirohige !'_

Une larme se fraye tout de même un chemin sur sa joue. Une larme de colère, colère contre lui-même pour s'être fait avoir aussi facilement et pour avoir déçu son Oyagi.

-Arrête de te torturer Ace. Oyaji ne voudrait pas te voir comme ça, ni aucun autre membre de son équipage.

Le brun se tourna vers son compagnon de cellule, Jimbei. Il soupira, ce n'était pas dans son intention de se prendre la tête maintenant.

-Si Oyagi n'a rien dit, personne d'autre n'est au courant, finit-il par lâcher.

-Pas même Marco ? tenta l'homme-poisson.

Le D. détourna la tête avec une légère rougeur sur les joues faisant rire son ami. Et dans un geste très mature, il lui tira la langue faisant encore plus rire le Shichibukai.

-Ne soit pas si prude, il parait que tu ne l'était pas sur le Moby.

-J'ai rien fait ! S'offusqua Ace. Je l'ai même pas embrasser ou quoi que se soit du genre !

Il se mit à bouder et baissa les yeux au sol. Il repensait à Marco et sa relation si spéciale avec lui. Un petit voile se posa sur ses yeux de cendre.

-Et pour une fois, je regrette quelque chose, murmura-t-il. Je regrette de n'avoir rien fait ...

Les deux commandants entretenait une sorte de jeu du chat et de la souris. Ils se tournaient autour sans vraiment faire quoi que ce soit pour être réellement ensemble et ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que quelques mots soufflés dans l'oreille ou un corps simplement pressé contre un autre.

-Je croyais que tu ne regretterais jamais tes actes ? C'est bien ce que tu scande, ka ? S'enquit Jimbei.

-Hai. Mais il faut croire que ce n'est pas si facile que ça.

Du bruit dans le couloir lui fit relever la tête et il regarda des gardes s'arrêter devant le cellule. Il les défia du regard et serra les poings.

-Portgas D. Ace, vous avez de la visite.

Le marine se décala sur le côté et en silence, il écouta des bruit de pas sur le sol et un glissement particulier. Devant lui se tenait l'une des plus belles femmes au monde.

Boa Hanckok.

-Alors voici celui pour lequel je dois me battre. _Pathétique_.

Ace vit rouge. De quel droit cette nana ce permettait de critiquer alors qu'elle ne sait rien ?

-Urusai !

Boa eut un léger mouvement de recul avant de se reprendre et de sourire. Hiken était perdu. Le changement d'expression le laissait plein d'interrogation.

-Il l'avait dit, chantonna-t-elle. Il a dit que tu serais si aigre à ces simples mots.

-De qui parles-tu ? Grogna Ace.

Hebihime eut un petit rire. Elle contrôlait la conversation. Tout se déroulait comme on le lui avait dit.

-Ton frère.

Ace blanchit. Luffy était ici et il n'en revenait pas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement croire que son crétin de petit frère ait eut la stupide idée de venir.

-Luffy, souffla-t-il. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ? S'énerve-t-il.

-Oh ! Ça aussi il 'avait dit !

-Arrête de parler comme ça et si tu as un peu de considération pour mon frère appelle-le par son nom !

-Oui, tu as raison. Luffy a eut une stupide idée mais qui sommes-nous pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit ?

Et là Ace comprit. Il comprit que Boa Hanckok avait littéralement craqué sur son petit frère. Autant il aimait rire sur la vie sentimentale de son frère, autant là il aurait aimé que la Shichibukai ne tombe pas amoureuse de lui et lui passe tout ses caprices.

Il releva la tête en la voyant partir et elle se retourna à demi avec un sourire complice. Ce sourire fit monter les informations à son cerveau. Un message. Son frère lui avait fait passé un message très bien caché dans les paroles de l'Impératrice.

-Mais peut-être que je ne parlais pas de Luffy.

Et elle partit, le laissant avide d'information. Il ne comprenait pas. Elle avait dit avoir fait entrer son otouto mais après changeait d'avis.

-Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Boa de parler ainsi.

Ace ne répondit pas, concentré sur les paroles.

* * *

Une fois le navire des Kuja éloigné d'Impel Down et prenant la direction de Marinford, Boa s'appuya contre la rambarde comme attendant quelque chose.

Et ce quelque chose se fit sentir sur les voiles du navire et se laissa tomber prestement sur le pont avec un grand sourire.

-Alors ? S'enquit le nouveau venu.

-Nous lui avons parlé comme tu le souhaitais. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait compris.

L'homme rigola. Portgas D. Ace n'avait vraiment pas changé. Il resterais toujours le même et pourtant, il aurait dû comprendre à ce simple mot, _pathétique_.

-La surprise n'en sera que meilleure. Souviens-toi ce que je t'ai dit fit-il en s'approchant de la mer.

Il se tourna vers la Shichibukai, un sourire complice, l'œil brillant.

-Aide-le, aide Luffy à Marinford et quoiqu'il arrivera, tu seras protégée toi et les amazones.

Et l'homme sauta dans la mer. Enfin il sauta dans le vide avant de remonter dans le ciel, posé sur le dos d'un oiseau géant qui s'envole dans les nuages avec un piaillement de joie.

* * *

La rumeur courait. Un intrus à Impel Down, de quoi chambouler le mythe de cette prison imprenable. Monkey D. Luffy y était entré et cherchait à descendre toujours plus bas.

-Ce gakki est fou, marmonna Jimbei.

-Ce gakki est mon otouto d'amour, sourit Ace. Je l'ai croisé sur le chemin d'Alabasta et je sais de quoi il est capable. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il réussisse à détruire cet Enfer.

Hiken sourit en repensant à son frère qu'il avait croisé sur la Grand Line et de ce qu'il était devenu. Il repensa aux nakamas de son frère qu'il avait rencontré.

_'Avec un petit frère comme lui, un grand frère ne cessera jamais de s'inquiéter.'_

_'Je sais qu'il vous causera beaucoup de problèmes mais ... prenez soin de lui s'il vous plait.'_

-Je l'avais pas vu pendant trois ans et quand je l'ai vu à Alabasta, ce n'était plus le gosse qui n'arrêtait pas de me suivre au moindre de mes déplacements. Ça n'a rien avoir avec l'ancien Luffy.

Il sourit en regardant son ami, animé par une joie qui lui était particulière lorsqu'il parlait de son frère, une petite lueur de fierté .

-A présent il possède ses propres nakamas, des nakamas digne de confiance. Peu importe ce qu'il arrivera je sais qu'il ira bien et ça me soulage, sourit-il.

Oui, le complexe du grand frère qui veut protéger le petit dernier de la fratrie. Ace sait très bien qu'il n'en sortira pas vivant et la seule chose qui lui importe à cet instant c'est que Luffy aille bien.

-Même si j'aurais préféré qu'il ne vienne pas, il est comme moi. Un D. et il fera ce qu'il juge de juste, même si c'est un vrai crétin.

Il rigola, soulageant son cœur de toute la tension accumulée jusqu'alors. Jimbei sourit aussi, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Il sera le dernier de notre fratrie, souffla Ace en replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Le connaissant, il vivra pour réaliser nos rêves, reprenant le chemin là où je l'arrête. Sur ses épaules ce n'est plus son unique rêve qui va reposer mais aussi les nôtres.

Il se tut un instant, savourant le silence pour s'enfouir dans ses souvenirs.

_'-Je te promet de réaliser ton rêve !_

_Ace se tenait face à la mer, son poing levé vers le ciel comme un défi._

_-T'es plus là mais tu vivras par moi ! Je te le jure Sabo !'_

-Tu parles de ton autre frère ? Le petit Sabo c'est ça ?

-Hai ! Sabo n'a pas eut notre chance et est mort aux portes de la liberté. Jimbei je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Le Shichibukai approuva d'un signe de tête, laissant le D. continuer.

-Peux-tu prendre soin de Luffy pour moi ? Je ne serais plus là mais savoir qu'il sortira vivant de cet Enfer est tout ce que je souhaite.

-Je le ferais pour toi Ace.

En repensant à Sabo et sa faiblesse d'autrefois, il sera les poings, il ne voulait pas que ça arrive pour son otouto alors qu'il commençait sa vie. S'il avait su, il aurait pu le protéger. C'est à partir de là qu'il s'était juré de ne plu regretter ce qu'il ferait.

Il eut un sourire et un petit rire en repensant à leurs aventures. Une très belle aventure qui les avait fait rêver tout les trois.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Tenta Jimbei.

-A ce qu'il nous est arrivé gamin. On a fait un drôle de rêve. On a rêvé que l'on avait voyagé sur une étrange île. Mais lorsque l'on s'est réveillé, on avait un petit souvenir de cette île.

-Comment un rêve peut-il être réel ?

-On a cru que c'était un rêve mais plus j'y repense, plus je me dit que c'est réel, que l'on a vraiment été sur cette île.

Il se tourna vers Jimbei avec un grand sourire, son sourire.

-L'une des plus belles choses qu'il me soit arrivé dans ma vie, notre passage sur l'île de Shinarion, l'île des oiseaux géants.

L'œil brillant, il regarda Jimbei étonné qu'il ai trouvé cette île si étrange que personne ne se souvenait d'où elle était. Alors le brun commença à raconter cette histoire, cette aventure si invraisemblable et pourtant si magnifique à ses yeux.

* * *

-NII-CHAN !

Sabo se pencha par l'une des fenêtres de la cabane, son livre toujours entre les mains, et regarda en bas, au pied de l'arbre. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Luffy à moitié plié, reprenant son souffle.

-Que ce passe-t-il Lu' ? demanda le blond.

-J'ai trouvé un super truc !

Du haut de ses 7 ans, Luffy avait dit cela avec un grand sourire. Sabo sourit aussi et allait reposer son livre que, perché un peu plus haut, Ace fit son apparition à une autre fenêtre, encore ensommeillé.

-C'est intéressant au moins ? marmonna le brun.

-Oui, tu verras Ace, c'est génial ! Allez, descendez !

Sabo repartit dans la cabane et déposa son livre avant d'être rejoins par le D. et le regarda avec un sourire moqueur. Ace le foudroya du regard et comença à rejoindre le sol.

-Encore un crise de narcolepsie Ace ?

-Urusai, marmonna-t-il.

Toujours en riant, les deux ainés rejoignirent le benjamin, toujours souriant, les bras derrière sa tête. Il leurs indiqua la route tout en courant. Le trio vagabonda pendant près d'un quart d'heure dans la forêt avant de s'arrêter.

-Bon c'est quoi ton truc Luffy ? s'enquit Ace.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas encore un bébé alligator ou un bébé ours, soupira Sabo.

-Non, c'est _mieux_ que ça, shihihi !

Luffy s'approcha d'un buisson et bougea les branches, laissant apparaitre une forme de grosse taille, plus grosse que les garçons réunit.

-Tadaaa~ !

Le brun laissa voir ses frères. Les deux ainés étaient perplexe et amusés. Il s'agissait d'un oiseau. Un oiseau géant pour être plus précis. Mais il semblait mal en point.

-Il est tombé de l'arbre quand je suis passé tout à l'heure mais il a pas l'air bien, fit le D. avec une moue.

Sabo s'approcha doucement de l'oiseau qui piaillait puis lui toucha le bec pour le rassurer. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son aile droite replié contre lui, tremblotante. Et l'oiseau piaffa de douleur lorsque le blond la toucha.

-Je crois que son aile est abimée.

-On peut pas le laisser là, y va se faire bouffer ! se plaignit Luffy.

-Tu crois qu'on peut le ramener Sab' ?

-Je sais pas Ace, faudrait faire un truc pour le transporter jusque notre cabane, ça sera plus facile pour le protéger qu'ici.

Le trio se mit donc d'accord et ils fabriquèrent une civière de fortune avec des branches, des lianes et de la mousse. Ils y passèrent plusieurs heures avant d'admirer fièrement leurs travail.

Puis, avec beaucoup de délicatesse, ce qui peut être surprenant venant de Ace et Luffy, les enfants déplacèrent l'oiseau sur leur création et le tirèrent jusque leurs chez-eux.

Ils fabriquèrent un nid qui pouvait accueillir aisément l'animal et de quoi le cacher s'ils devaient s'absenter trop longtemps.

-Et voilà, soupira Sabo. Au moins, il sera mieux installé.

-Je me demande c'est quoi comme oiseau, marmonna Ace. Tu pourras regarder dans tes trucs Sab' ?

Le blond soupira et regarda son frère de travers qui ignora totalement ce regard avant de le reporter de nouveau sur l'oiseau qui semblait se reposer.

-J'ai rien sur les oiseaux, faut que j'aille à Goa chiper quelques livres. Tu viendras avec moi Ace ?

-Hai. On ira demain maintenant, faut lui trouver à manger. Tu viens Lu' ?

Le benjamin se releva. Il s'était accroupit à côté de l'animal et caressait les plumes de sa tête. Il se releva avec un sourire et suivit ses deux ainés dans la forêt tout en rigolant et parlant de sa trouvaille.

Ce jour là, la fratrie ignorait encore ce qui allait lui arriver et des années plus tard, si les trois frères en parleraient, il se diraient que pour rien au monde ils ne changeraient leurs idée d'avoir aidé cet étrange oiseau beaucoup trop gros pour être si courant.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça plaira ! A la prochaine mes lecteurs d'amour !**


End file.
